


Leave A Light On

by 71tenseventeen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Happy Ending, Healing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non hockey au, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/71tenseventeen/pseuds/71tenseventeen
Summary: She looked grave and gave a short shake of her head and Sid closed his eyes, slumped against the door frame.“Sid, hey.”  She moved closer and put her hand on his shoulder, looked at him with determined eyes. “We’re not giving up, okay?  We’re going to find him.”





	Leave A Light On

**Author's Note:**

> Always, always HUGE thanks to Alia and Cosie who make me take my work to new levels every time. Best betas. 
> 
> Also big thanks to secret-sidgeno-writer and ljummen for helping me develop ideas and figure out some obstacles. And thanks to the GC for encouraging me. And huge thank you to Senia for the banner! 
> 
> I know very little about boats so please forgive any boat related errors.

 

 

Sid met her at the door. “Malin,” he said but it was more of a plea than anything.

She was a little sunburned, wisps of blonde hair framing her face where they had escaped her ponytail over the course of the afternoon. The front of her rumpled white volunteer water patrol shirt was soaked through. Sid took in every detail, as if some part of her appearance would give him clues to the the answer she would give him.

She looked grave and gave a short shake of her head and Sid closed his eyes, slumped against the door frame.

“Sid, hey.” She moved closer and put her hand on his shoulder, looked at him with determined eyes. “We’re not giving up, okay? We’re going to find him.”

***

Sid still remembered the first time he saw him.

He’d gone into town for supplies and, like always happened when he was in town, wound up at Flower’s for lunch. Flower, his best friend since they were tiny, waved at him from where he stood talking to a customer. Sid smiled and headed for his usual spot at the counter. As he slid into the chair, he ran his fingers over the smooth finish of the counter that he’d made himself, for Flower a couple years back. It was in pretty good shape but he knew it’d need some touching up in the next several months.

It was a point of pride for Sid that he’d been able to do this for Flower. And not just the wooden countertops but the custom spindles on the half wall that he’d helped Flower build and a few other projects around the restaurant. He’d never been one to dote on his own work but it meant the world to him that Flower wanted it all here, on display, wanted Sid to have part in this place in that way.

He didn’t need to look at the menu—he knew it by heart. Not that it mattered because before Flower even sauntered over, he called out an order into the kitchens. “Sid special, Dumo!”

Flower hadn’t even reached Sid before a rosy-cheeked face popped up in the window.

“Hey Sid!”

“Hey Dumo! How’s wedding planning going?”

Dumo grinned. “As well as can be expected. I think Kayla is kind of over it. She keeps talking about how much she’s going to drink on our honeymoon.”

Sid chuckled and thought about the wooden chest he’d been working on for their wedding gift. It was nearly done, just needed to be stained now. It would be ready in plenty of time for their wedding next month.

Sid chatted with Flower for a couple of minutes until someone caught his eye. The man was walking out of the kitchen, wrapping an apron around his waist. He was tall—really tall— and had dark hair and dark, cheerful eyes. It wasn’t all that unusual to see new faces around town but it was unusual to see a new face waiting tables at Flower’s restaurant and not have heard anything about it.

“Who’s the new guy?” Sid nodded towards the tall man who was busy checking a couple of pens in his small notepad.

“That’s Geno, new in town. Hired him a week or so ago. Nice guy, Russian, customers love him.”

Sid started to ask why he never noticed Geno before but then he stopped, realizing something. “Ah, shit. It’s been a little long, hasn’t it.”

Flower raised his eyebrows. “Yeah. I was going to come check on you if you didn’t show up in the next day or two.”

“You don’t have to check on me, Marc.”

Flower leveled a look at him. “But I always will, my friend. I just want to make sure you’re not getting caught up here again,” he said, tapping Sid’s forehead lightly.

Sid sighed. “I’m sorry. I’ve had a lot of work.”

“You have to stop taking so many commissions, Sid. You’re burying yourself in them.”

“This again?” Sid rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit how right Flower was.

“Yep. This again. And again and again until I talk some sense into you.”

“Yeah well, good luck with that.” Sid grins at him.

Flower shakes his head. “Stubborn fool.” Before Sid could retort, Flower motioned Geno over.

“G, this is my best friend in the world, Sidney. He did all the special wood projects around here that I showed you. Sid, this is Geno.”

Geno’s smile was friendly as he shook Sid’s hand. “Nice to meet. Hear lots about you. Your work beautiful.”

Sid blushed, he always did whenever anyone complimented his work. No matter how long he did this, he still had a hard time accepting praise. But he smiled and nodded a thank you to Geno and tried not to notice how big and soft his hands were. “I, um, thanks.” He couldn’t help but smile up at Geno and when Geno’s tongue poked through his teeth, Sid knew he was in trouble.

Sid came in every day for the rest of the week, doing his best to ignore Flower’s raised eyebrows and snarky comments. (“If I’d known all it took to get you here was a tall, dark Russian, I’d have put out an ad years ago.”)

That’s how it started.

At the end of the first week Geno asked Sidney out for coffee. At the end of their coffee date, Sid asked Geno over for dinner and neither of them ever looked back.

***

It was a full month before Geno brought it up the first time.

They were both groggy, still trying to wake up. Sid’s eyes were closed even as he was grinning while Geno planted tiny kisses across the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Sid nestled in.

He was so happy, the happiest he’d been in a long time. Probably since—

“Weather supposed to be nice today. Finally warm,” Geno mumbled against Sid’s skin.

“Mmm, yeah. We should cook out or something.”

“I talk to Rusty at lunch yesterday. You know Gonch have boats for rent?”

Sid went still and blinked his eyes open. “Yeah,” he said, so cautious.

“I’m think I pack us picnic, we take boat out on lake.”

Sid’s heart sank. He could feel Geno smiling against his skin and he suddenly wondered why he hadn’t been braced for this, why he thought he’d be able to hold onto this happiness.

“I…” Sid trailed off, voice thick. Geno knew something was off right away and tugged at Sid’s shoulder until he rolled onto his back, trying to avoid Geno’s sharp gaze.

“What wrong? What I say?”

Sid swallowed hard. “I just, um. I just don’t like boats, that’s all.”

Geno frowned. “Really? You make beautiful canoe, Erica show me.”

“That was—they like to canoe, be on the water. It was a wedding gift for them.”

“You not go on boat ever?”

Sid closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. “Not anymore,” he whispered and braced himself for what Geno might say next. He knew it was weird, especially for anyone in this community. If Geno wanted to go out on the water, he was going to want someone to do that with and that couldn’t be Sid.

But Geno had leaned in a little closer, rested a palm on Sid’s cheek. “Hey,” he said softly and gently pushed until Sid looked up at him.

“You really not like, we not go, okay? Is not big deal.”

Sid nodded stiffly, still tense. “You can go without me if you want.”

Geno gave a little shake of his head and smiled. “Not go without you. Maybe some other time but today we both have day off, want to spend day with you. We do something else, is no big deal.”

Sid felt relief seep through him. “Are you sure,” he breathed out nervously.

“Of course sure, Sid. Doesn’t matter what we do, just want to be with you. Not care if it on boat, on land…” His smile widened. “In bed.”

Sid laughed happily and pulled Geno down for a kiss.

**

_Sid was coughing, sputtering. Everything was wet and water kept engulfing him. He fought to open his eyes, grabbing at anything he could while his head throbbed in a way he’d never felt before. Everything hurt: even the dim light of the sunset as he managed to close his fingers around something—an arm maybe. He forced his eyes open further, despite the blinding pain and—_

_“NO! No no! Dad!”_

_Troy’s hand closed around Sid’s wrist and Sid heaved out a sob. “Dad!”_

_He was breathing hard and Sid saw a lot of blood around the back of his head. He tried to reach up but Troy squeezed tighter._

_“Sidney, don’t worry. I’ll be okay.” He drew in several shaky, shallow breaths. “Get to the radio, call for help. Now.”_

_His tone left no room for confusion so Sid swallowed back his fear and winced through the pain as he nodded. “Okay.”_

_Another pitch of water spilled over them and it took all of Sid’s strength to hold on to Troy. He had to get them out of this. He had to get help, he needed to get to the radio. It took everything he had to claw his way past Troy, clinging to the boat, praying desperately that no more waves would hit._

_His vision was swimming as he finally landed a hand on the radio receiver and pushed the button. “Help! We need help!”_

Sidney came awake with a sharp gasp.

It took him a moment to realize that the arms he was flailing against, the soft voice in his ear was Geno’s but the moment he understood he slumped into Geno’s grasp.

“Shh, is okay Sid. I got you. Just a bad dream.”

He let Geno’s soothing words, gentle fingers in his hair wash over him until he was calm enough to draw in a shaky breath and say softly, “Sorry.”

“Not have to be sorry, Sid. Seem like really bad dream.”

“Yeah.” Sid tucked his head under Geno’s chin and nodded. “A nightmare.”

“You want to talk about it?”

Sid shook his head. “Can we—can we just do this?”

Geno dropped a kiss on Sid’s head. “Always.”

**

Sid smiled to himself as he approached Flower’s. The weather was gorgeous and he was feeling good. He was going to surprise Geno, stop by and invite him over for dinner that night. He’d secretly been working on one of Geno’s favorite Russian dishes and he’d finally made what he hoped was a really good batch.

Flower did a double take when Sid walked in and waved before striding to his favorite spot. There were only a handful of other customers scattered around the dining room and Vero was at the far end setting plates in front of Mr. Dao and his girlfriend, Gertrude.

“Hey Sid. I thought you were going to be in the workshop all day today.” Flower wiped his hands as he approached.

Sid smiled and shrugged. “It was too nice out. I decided to come surprise Geno.” He didn’t even care that he was blushing a little.

Flower grinned. “Oh my god, look at you.”

“Shut up. Where’s G?”

“Uhm, I gave him the day off.” Flower picked the towel back up and started wiping the counters down.

“That slow?”

Flower gestured around the room. “Been like this pretty much all day. Everyone is at the beach, I guess. They’ll start rolling in for dinner, I’m sure. G said he’d be back in time for dinner shift.”

“Well.” Sid grinned and slipped off of the stool. “Not that I don’t love seeing Vero’s beautiful face but I think I’ll go see if he’s at his apartment.”

“Aw come on! I barely see you ever since you started dating Geno,” Flower whined. “Maybe you could hang out here for awhile and keep me company. Please?”

Sid narrowed his eyes. Flower never asked nicely for what he wanted. “What’s the deal?”

Flower sighed. “Okay. Sit down and try to stay calm, okay?”

Sid’s stomach dropped. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Geno went fishing with Rusty and Dumo.”

Sid dropped back onto the stool. “On… on the docks?”

Flower shook his head. “On a boat and they will be _fine_.”

Sid swallowed hard, nodded even as he clasped his hands together. “I should… I should go down to the dock and just make sure that—”

“No, you shouldn’t, Sid. You should stay here with your friends. This is no different than when Vero and I or any of your other friends go out sailing.”

_But it is_ , Sid wanted to say, but the words wouldn’t come. Flower reached across the bar and grasped Sid’s hand. “I know. I know that Geno is different than us, he’s… more. And that’s okay but this is something he wanted to do and you know you have to find a way to accept it. Just stay here with us. We’ll keep you company until he gets back, okay?”

Sid drew in a shaky breath but he finally nodded. “Okay.”

**

_Sid hurt, more than he’d ever hurt in his life. It felt like his head might explode. When voices reached his ears, he curled inward towards Troy. When the voices were joined by hands, lifting him carefully, he hunched over and vomited at their feet as they held him up._

_The last thing he remembered was hearing one of them yell, “He’s bleeding out!” And then everything faded away._

_Sid blinked awake in a hospital bed with his Mom at his side, eyes red rimmed and watery._

_“Mom?”_

_“Sidney, oh baby. I’m here.You’re going to be okay.”_

_Sid’s eyes were already fluttering closed again. “Dad?” he managed to garble and Trina’s face fell, eyes filled with tears._

_“Oh Sidney,” she said sadly. “I’m so sorry.”_

_Sidney slipped back into sleep._

_The next few months were a blur._

_The first few times he woke up, it was always the same thing, always Mom telling him the news he couldn’t bear to hear._

_Then he was discharged and it shifted. Muted voices downstairs while Sid laid still and silent in the dark bedroom slipping into and out of sleep without any concept of time._

_There was a funeral. Sid fought through all the pain to attend and then went back to bed for the next week._

_Eventually, the concussion symptoms began to subside. Taylor went back to school, Mom went back to work and Sid, well, Sid didn’t know what to do with himself, really, so he found himself in his father’s workshop, trying to remember everything Troy ever taught him._

_Why hadn’t he paid closer attention?_

_Taylor got a scholarship and moved a few hours away. Mom followed a year later but Sid couldn’t. He couldn’t leave the family home, no matter how miserable it was. No matter how much he hated the water now. No matter how deep the loneliness and despair pulled him under._

_**_

Sid’s head snapped up when he heard Geno’s voice.

“Sid?” He was standing in the doorway to the staff break room, skin a little pink from the sun and beaming at Sid. “What you doing here? Think you have to work all—”

Sid didn’t remember getting to his feet, only crossing the room into Geno’s arms with a soft _fwump_. He held on tight as Geno wrapped his arms around him, pulling Sid in close.

“Hey, you okay?”

Sid gave a shaky nod. “Yeah, I think so.”

Geno pulled back and frowned down at Sid. “Something happen?”

Sid shook his head quickly. “No. No I just. I’m just glad you’re back. I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Of course I’m okay, Sid. Why I’m not be okay?”

Sid opened his mouth but the words wouldn’t come. He finally shook his head again. “It’s nothing, okay? So I was going to see if you wanted to come over after work. We could have some dinner?”

Geno didn’t look satisfied at all but he was already learning when not to push with Sid. He stared at Sid a moment or two longer before he finally said, “Yeah, of course. Might be little bit late.”

“It’s okay, I’ll leave the light on.” Sid kissed him then and hoped more than anything he could find a way to make this work.

**

It was close to midnight when Geno finally showed up. Sid met him at the door by dragging him down for a kiss and for a few moments, it worked. Geno’s hands were in his hair, on his neck, his back. But then as Sid reached for the hem of his shirt, Geno grabbed his hand gently and held it. “Sid, not complain about meet me at door like this but, was hoping maybe we talk.”

Sid’s heart sank. “But…”

Geno touched his face so gently. “Whatever bother you, not going to scare me off, Sid. Just want to talk, okay?”

Sid blinked hard but nodded. It had been unrealistic to hope Geno never found out about this part of him. Now he only hoped it wasn’t enough to scare him away.

It took a lot of stops and starts but that night, Sid told Geno everything. And then he sat, looking down at his hands in his lap on the sofa, braced for Geno’s reaction. He wouldn’t blame him if he decided to back away.

Geno was fun and full of life. He deserved to be with someone who could not only support him in that but someone who could go along on his many adventures with him. Whether that was on land or water shouldn’t matter.

But then Geno’s hand was sliding into his and then he was pulling Sid close, wrapping arms around him and kissing his head gently. “Sid, wish you tell me before. Know you not like boats for you but didn’t know how upset you be.”

“I wouldn’t have stopped you from going. That’s not fair.”

“Maybe. But we figure it out.”

Sid hung his head. “You shouldn’t have to.”

“Hey, don’t say that.”

“It’s the truth, Geno. You deserve to be with someone who doesn’t have this issue. You should be with someone who can do the same things you want to do.”

“Okay. Sid, look at me.” It took Geno tugging at his arm a couple of times but Sid finally, reluctantly met his gaze.

“I hate golf.”

“O... kay?”

“Think about. You love golf, I’m hate. Like, really hate. You want call this whole thing off with me because I feel that way?”

“No! God, no.”

“Okay then. Maybe this little different but going on boat, fishing just hobby. I’m not need you to do with me to want to be with you. Meeting you, this thing we building, been so good, Sid. I maybe not know exactly where it going but I know I want to find out. Whether you want be on a boat with me or not make no difference in how I feel.”

Sid took a deep breath. “Really?”

“Of course really! And I know now it scare you when I go, so we figure out a plan, okay? Maybe I’m take extra safety precaution, maybe I check in time to time. Maybe you make plan with Flower or someone while I’m out so you not be all alone, focus on worry.”

“That—I think I could live with that.”

Geno ducked his head so that his face was close to Sid’s and smiled. “Yeah?”

Sid smiled back. “Yeah.”

Geno nudged Sid’s nose with his own. “Good.”

Two weeks later, Geno planned a fishing trip with Rusty and Gonch, keeping every promise he’d made to Sid. As he got ready to go, he pulled Sid close and made one more. “Everything going to be fine, okay? I make safe decisions and be careful. Promise I’m be okay.”

“Geno, you can’t promise that.”

“Hey.” He tipped Sid’s chin up and kissed him gently. “I promise you. I’m come straight here when I get back. You leave light on for me, I’m always come back to you.”

“Okay,” Sid rasped, blinking rapidly, and let Geno dip down for another kiss.

**

They’d been dating for just over six months when Geno’s lease came up for renewal. Geno’s English was pretty solid but he still asked Sid explain a few phrases to him. At first, Sid did it but as they sat there a thought took hold and the next time Geno asked him a question, instead of answering it, Sid blurted out, “Move in with me.”

Geno’s eyebrows flew up.

Sid waited for regret to hit him but it never came. He’d been alone in that house for so long and he knew how he felt about Geno, knew he wanted this. “I—I know it’s soon and if you’re not ready you can say no. I just, I have all that house and I love being with you and I just wanted to, you know, put it out there.”

Geno was quiet long enough that Sid dropped his eyes to his lap and started to fidget. His cheeks were burning as he started to ramble, “That was stupid of me. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put you in a bad position. Of course it’s too soon. I don’t know what I was thi—”

“Sid.” Geno cut him off.

Sid held on but he couldn’t look up, even when Geno said his name again. But one thing Sid had learned about Geno was that he didn’t give up easily and this time was no different. Before Sid could think of what to possibly say next, Geno was kneeling in front of him, reaching for his hands and smiling up at him. “You really want to live with me?”

It seemed kind of useless to lie at this point. “I— yeah. But it’s okay. We don’t have to—”

Geno cut him off again, this time with a kiss. “You so stupid. Of course I want to live with you. Sid—” He stopped long enough to grip Sid’s face with both hands so that Sid had to look at him. “I love you, you know?”

Sid’s eyes widened a little and something warm and wonderful blossomed inside him. “You do?”

Geno stroked Sid’s cheek with his thumb. “I do.” He nodded. “I love you so much.”

“Geno… I love you too.” And then they were kissing again and Sid was tumbling down into Geno’s lap laughing.

Geno loved him and they were moving in together. It was the happiest Sid had ever been.

Geno officially moved in two days later.

**

Over time, it got a little easier for Sid. Every time Geno went out on the water Sid left a light on for him. And every time Geno came home.

Until he didn’t.

It was a Monday. Flower’s was always closed on Mondays and Geno had made plans with a few of his fishing buddies and Sid was spending the day with Flower and Tanger. Geno kissed him deeply at the door. “Love you, Sid. I’m see you tonight.”

“I’ll leave the light on.”

Geno kissed him again. “And I will always come home to you.”

It was their ritual and though the anxiety would never go completely away as long as Geno was on the water, it comforted Sid.

Flower showed up with Tanger in tow just as Geno was pulling away from the house. Sid cashed in some favors owed and they spent the morning helping him sand and reseal his deck, though it was with no small amount of complaining. Sid cheerfully began reciting, “Two rocking chairs, banisters for two sets of stairs, a custom table, a bench for—”

Flower cut him off with a groan and mumbled, “That chair was a gift for my babies,” as he started to work again.

They stopped for lunch and Tanger groaned when Sid pushed up out of his chair and headed for the deck again.

“Sid, come on man, you gotta take a break.”

Sid shrugged. “It’s supposed to rain tomorrow.”

Tanger sighed. “All right, fine. But the table was for Cath.”

“The table we play poker at that you made me etch a Pittsburgh Penguins logo on? That table? For Cath. Sure.”

The call came in the late afternoon.

The first time his phone rang, Flower ignored the call. When it started ringing again immediately, he grabbed his phone.

“Yeah? Oh hey, Horny. What’s up?”

Sid saw Flower stand up straighter out of the corner of his eye and stopped what he was doing to look over. Flower glanced up and then turned away.

“When? Okay…” He glanced briefly over his shoulder at Sid. “Yeah, I’ll, um, I’ll take care of it, but Horny. You gotta….” He trailed off again and Sid’s anxiety kicked up. Something was wrong.

He was frowning when he finally turned back around and caught Tanger’s eye.

“Flower?” Sid’s heart was hammering in his chest.

Flower finally looked at him. Nothing in his face was comforting to Sid.

“ _Marc_.”

“Okay. Okay. I need you to stay calm.”

Sid’s heart dropped. “Why?” His voice was rough as he suddenly found it harder to breathe.

“They got a distress call from the boat.”

“What boat?” His breath was coming faster.

“Rusty’s boat.”

Sid was quiet long enough that Flower stepped closer. “Sid?”

Sid’s head snapped up, panic filled his eyes. “The light.”

Flower exchanged a look with Tanger. “What?”

“The light!” Sid ran past them and into the house before either of them could process what was happening.

They found him in the living room shaking his head. “It’s not enough.” And then he was moving, going from room to room, turning on every light in the house.

Tanger grabbed his arm gently. “ _Sid.”_

Sid yanked his arm away. “Help me turn on lights or leave me alone!”

Flower blocked his path. “Sidney! What are you doing? The lights don’t have anything to do with this.”

“Yes they do!” Sid roared and Tanger and Flower both recoiled.

Flower put his hands on Sid’s shoulders. “Tell me why.”

“Because he said if I leave a light on, he’ll always come home. He promised!” Sid yelled before dropping his face in his hands.

“He promised,” Sid repeated, voice devastated.

Understanding and something like heartbreak washed over Flower’s face before he sucked in a deep breath and gathered Sid up in his arms. “Sid, he’s going to come home.”

“He has to come home,” Sid sobbed.

“He’s going to, Sid. Malin’s crew went out as soon as they got the call and Horny called in two more patrol boats. They’re doing everything they can. They’re going to find him.”

Sid nodded and sniffed, pulling back. “I have to go to the station.”

Flower sucked in a deep breath but nodded. “I’ll drive.”

**

They spent the next several hours at the coast guard station with no news.

Malin came and went, back out on the water with her crew after a short break to refuel.

Sid paced the station floors. He cried and yelled and begged and then he paced some more.

Sometime around ten, the rain started and Sid fell apart again.

And then he sat by the window, staring out over the water, feeling the hope start to bleed out of him little by little. Flower tried to get him to eat or, at least, drink something. Sid refused. Gonch brought him coffee that he didn’t touch and Tanger begged him to at least drink some water to no avail.

Sid sat. He sat and he waited for the news that would break his heart for the last time.

It was just after midnight when he saw the lights.

He blinked rapidly, wiped at his eyes but it was still there. As it got closer, he could see that it was a patrol boat and that the other two were following some distance back. Behind Malin’s boat Sid could see Rusty’s boat being towed in and his stomach turned.

If all of the rescue boats were coming back either they found them or—

Sid was on his feet and running to the dock before anyone could stop him, blinking away the rain that soaked him and slid into his eyes.

It took forever and not long enough all at once.

He ignored the voices from behind him, chasing him. He had to know. Eventually, the boats were close enough that Sid could see Rusty’s boat more clearly, could see the damage to the hull that would have allowed it to take on water, the dark bridge and silent engines that meant it had no power. And Sid couldn’t look anymore, collapsed onto the dock, curled in on himself as grief overtook him.

There were hands trying to lift him up, voices trying to talk to him that seemed a million miles away but he didn’t move. Couldn’t fathom getting up and walking away from here without Geno, ever going home again without Geno. He couldn’t do it.

Then there was someone kneeling next to his head, hunched over him, blocking the rain. And then there were big, soft hands pulling gently at him and a voice. “Sid, hey. I’m so sorry. I’m here now. I’m okay. I’m home.”

Sid choked on his sob and let the hands pull him up enough to see, to look up into dark eyes that he thought he’d never see again, and he scrambled forward into Geno’s arms.

Geno wrapped around him, held him tight and kissed his head, put his hand so gently on Sid’s face to look down at him.

“You came home,” Sid said in a broken voice, gazing up at Geno through tears.

“Of course I’m come home. I’m promise you, always come home to you.”

Sid let out a little sob and leaned in closer, tight against Geno, not caring about the people gathered around them or the rain coming down on them. “I left the light on,” he whimpered.

Geno pulled back again, took Sid’s face in his hands. “Oh Sid. Don’t you know? Light always gonna be on because you my light. You my home.”

**

**Epilogue**

Geno is in the waiting room when Sid emerges from Dr. Bullano’s office. Sid’s eyes are faintly pink but he looks okay, overall. Dr. Bullano follows Sid out and smiles at them. “Hi Geno. I was thinking, maybe both of you next session? Can you do Tuesday?”

Geno slipped an arm around Sid’s waist and kissed his head before turning to smile at her. “Yes, I be here for sure.”

“I’ll see you guys Tuesday, then. If you need anything before then, just call the office.”

They thanked her and left the office together, Sid leaning into Geno’s side the whole way. In the car Geno grabbed his hand. “Doing okay? Need anything?”

Sid gave him a little smile. “I’m okay, G.”

“Okay.” Geno squeezed his hand. “Hungry?”

“Actually,” Sid said, sounding a little hesitant, “I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk?”

Geno’s eyebrows shot up but he couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face. “Yeah? You sure?”

Sid smiles back. “I’m sure.”

Geno drove them to a spot a few blocks away from the more crowded parts of the beach and, more importantly, away from the docks. The beach was quieter here and usually it was just the two of them. They’d tried this a handful of times now and each time got a little easier for Sid.

He parked the car and took Sid’s hand again, asking one more time. “You for sure?”

“I’m sure.” Sid nodded. “And I promise I’ll tell you if it gets to be too much.”

Outside of the car they slipped their shoes off and Geno took Sid’s hand again, threading their fingers tight together as they walked. Neither of them said anything until they reached the water’s edge when Geno moved to stand in front of Sid and took his other hand then, as well. Slowly together, Geno walking backwards, they stepped just into the surf.

It wasn’t much, an inch of water, two at most when the waves rolled in but Geno couldn’t stop smiling as he kept his eyes locked on Sid’s. He was so fucking proud of Sid.

Sid’s cheeks were pinking a bit and he whined softly, “Geno.”

Geno held tight and kept walking them at a gentle pace but he didn’t stop smiling. “Can’t help it, Sid. So proud of you.”

Sid ducked his head then with a quiet laugh and Geno protested. “Can’t see cute blush when you look down!”

Sid laughed again and looked up, tugged a little at Geno’s grip so he’d stop walking and step closer to Sid. They stood there in the surf, Sid looking up at Geno like he was the whole world. “I could never have done this without you.”

“You could. You so much stronger than you think but it not matter. You never have to do without me.”

“Yeah,” Sid smiled, eyes shining. “I know.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
